one true pairing
by daniminalove
Summary: Emma dumped Hook, Reginas having naughty thoughts about a certain saviour and Emma gets drunk
1. Chapter 1

_It's been 1 month, 7 days and 13 hours since Emma Swan ended her engagement to that no good pirate. 1 month, 4 days, and 11 hours since Emma Swan showed up on Regina's doorstep, bottle in hand and swaying slightly. And 1 month, 3 days and 23 hours since Emma Swan woke up, cursing her sore head before turning and smiling at the sleeping raven haired beauty, naked besides her._

"Byyyee mom!" Henry yelled as he screeched out of the door to the mansion.

"Henry" Regina yelled after him. "Don't forget …" She sighed. He had already made it down the path and jumped into the waiting yellow bug. Emma rolled down the window and yelled. "Enjoy the peace Regina" she winked and Regina smiled.

Closing the door as the car left, Regina knew she wouldn't enjoy the peace. She hated not having Henry around. She felt lonely when he wasn't there for her to mother. And as much as she would never admit it, she had kind have gotten used to his other mother being around. Since Emma had ended her engagement to that godawful pirate, she felt like she had her family back. As much as it had shocked her the very first time she had thought of Emma as her family, it now settled comfortably with her. Emma was her sons other mother, and throughout everything, the one thing that they had managed to do perfectly was co parent. Regina felt that, even though Emma and herself were not in a traditional relationship, it was starting to feel more like a family than most traditional families. Although, a traditional family, she wouldn't necessarily be opposed to. Regina quickly gulped down the feelings that were starting to arise. She had already had this argument with herself numerous times and was fighting a losing battle.

After a meal for one, Regina hitched up her skirt, tucked her knees underneath herself and curled up on the sofa with a book and a glass of her famous apple cider. Fire roaring, the house silent apart from the rustle of the pages, Regina felt content. She may not have her 'happy ending' as such but she had Henry, who genuinely loved her, the people of Storybrooke no longer feared or hated her, she actually had friends and had begun to count on the Charming's as good friends. She was truly content. Not as content as she would have been with Henry sat playing on one of his game men things, and Emma's head in her lap, soft blonde hair billowing across Regina's thighs … Snapping the book shut, Regina shook her head, as if in an effort to shake off un warranted thoughts of her sons other mother.

She had encountered these thoughts before, usually while she was taking a bath, laid in bed, or even alone in her office. Thoughts of her and Emma; it usually started with an argument, squaring up to each other. Faces so close they could feel the others breath. Emma's body so close, Regina could smell her sweet perfume. Could feel the heat radiating from under that red leather jacket that she had resorted back to wearing after Hook. Emma would then move just an inch closer and their breasts would almost be touching. Emma would be staring into Regina's eyes, begging her to respond to whatever comment or question she had just thrown at her. The tension building, Regina would just throw her hand up, grab a handful of that pretty blonde hair and bring her lips crashing down on the younger woman's. Emma would resist slightly, with the initial shock, then would allow herself to kiss back just as deeply and forcibly, their tongues entwined, their bodies meshed closer together. A knee would find its way between Regina's slightly parted legs and push hard against the sensitive flesh beneath her sensible pant suit. Regina's hand would find itself on Emma's tight pert backside, cupping her buttock tightly through the denim of those skin tight jeans she insisted on wearing; that unknowingly to her, drove Regina insane.

Head back on the couch, Regina found her hands wandering during these thoughts, her hand fluttering across her stomach to begin with before moving lower and brushing the inside of her naked thighs; her stockings having been removed earlier that night. Untucking her legs from underneath her ass, she shuffled about a bit on the couch until her head was laid on the arm and she had free access to the area underneath her skirt that was currently throbbing at thoughts of her and a certain saviour making out like a pair of horny teenagers. One hand caressed an increasingly erect nipple through the thin silk fabric of her blouse, and the other slowly trailed up and down her inner thigh, her fingernails gently scratching the soft tender flesh there. Hand slowly trailing towards the now slightly damp centre, Regina closed her eyes and went back to her thoughts.

Emma's hand would reach behind Regina's head, pulling her closer until their breasts press tightly against one another. Mouths hungry, bodies meshing, not wanting to break contact for second. Emma would spin them around suddenly and back Regina up against the wall. Emma's hand would trail under the silk fabric covering Regina's taut stomach and her hand would quickly dip beneath the waistband of her pants. Regina would throw her head back and gasp back a moan as Emma's teeth would find their way to the tender flesh of her neck, scraping gently while her hand would cup Regina's sex and make her moan louder.

"Oh Emma" she sighed.

"Regina. Regina"

"Regina?"

Regina's eyes snapped open as she heard her name being called.

Shit, shit, shit!

Hurriedly, Regina tried to pull herself together, sitting up right, rearranging her skirt and her blouse and straightening her hair.

Snow stuck her head around the foyer and peaked into the living room. "Sorry Henry forgot his game boy and I was passing so I said I would collect it. I did knock but you didn't answer, and the door was unlocked" she was babbling.

Regina waved her hand, "it's fine Snow, I'll go get it" Cursing the small woman, Regina hurried out of the room to go fetch Henrys Gameboy.

'Damn that was close', a flush creeped onto her cheeks as she thought about the ramifications of a clueless Snow catching the town mayor in a compromising position, pleasuring herself to Snow's daughter.

Thrusting the Gameboy into Snow's hand, Regina struggled to maintain her composure as she asked if Henry was ok.

"He's fine, I left him and Emma attempting to cook dinner"

Regina's eyebrows shot up.

"But don't worry, David is supervising" she chuckled and Regina relaxed. They both knew Emma's cooking skills were questionable, with Regina was adamant the woman could actually manage to burn a salad.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your evening. Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Snow"

Closing the door behind the small woman, Regina leant back against it and sighed heavily. Phew, that was close!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gina!"

Regina sat up in bed suddenly and looked around the dark room, heart beating furiously. What was that racket? Was someone trying to break in? Looking around for a weapon, Regina's heart started beating faster.

 _Bang bang_

"Gina!"

Recognising Emma's slurred voice, Regina hurried out of bed, threw on a robe over her silk pyjamas and dashed downstairs. Opening the door to a blurry eyed and obviously drunken saviour.

Leaning against the door frame, bottle of vodka clutched in her hand, messy hair falling across most of her face. "Hi Gina! Can I ask you something? Do you think I'm pretty?"

Regina opened her mouth, then quickly closed it again. How was she meant to answer that? Before she had time to formulate an answer that would satisfy Emma without giving her true feelings away, Emma snickered and answered for her. "I mean obviously I'm pretty, and I'm a nice person, so why am I still alone? Why am I alone again after Henry has gone to bed, drinking my sorrows and feeling like a sad unwanted little girl again?" She began to sob and started to stumble forward. Regina reached out and steadied the younger woman in her arms and led her into the living room, closing the front door behind them.

Dropping Emma onto the couch, she took the bottle of vodka away and placed it on the table. So many questions she needed to ask, but the most Important one first came out of Regina's mouth. "Emma? Where is Henry?"

Emma sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. _She's so classy_. Regina chuckled internally.

"My mom is with him, he's fine. I just needed to get out for a bit so I called her to come sit with him. She's ok, just worried about me as usual."

"Where have you been Emma?"

"Just to the Rabbit Hole, then sat outside a certain mansion for a few hours"

Regina looked stunned. "Outside here? Oh Emma why didn't you just come in?"

Emma sniffled again. "I didn't want to disturb you and I also didn't want you yelling at me."

"I don't yell"

Emma snorted loudly and very unladylike. "You are always yelling at me. Every time I do something stupid you're there to call me an idiot. Every time I _do someone_ stupid you're there questioning my taste. Captain Guy liner?!" Emma snorted a laugh. "That one was quiet funny though so I'll give you that one."

Regina bit her lip. "Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed and clapped her hands together. "There you go! The tell-tale sign I'm in the Mayors bad books. _Miss Swan_ " she mimicked Regina.

Regina began to say something but the current look Emma was hurling in her direction made her stop. She was milking the puppy dog eyes/innocent girl lost look and she just looked so adorable and so …' wait! No! That's not the look! She's about to throw up.' And right on cue Emma jumped up and runs to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Emma emerges looking like death. Regina takes her by the shoulders and leads her back to the couch.

"Right _Miss Swan_ " She says, standing in front of the drunken woman with her hands on her hips. "Bucket is next to the couch, there is a coffee on the table, and please take these" She extends her hands towards Emma. Aspirin and water. "You need to sober up so we can talk"

Emma takes the pills, pops them in her mouth then takes the water. She swallows loudly, groans and hands the glass back. "Talk about what?"

"Well, you're clearly upset."

"No I've just had too much to drink. I'm ok"

Regina scoffed. She sat down next to Emma and looked into her eyes. She had never noticed how clear and green her eyes were before. "I think that super power of yours is rubbing off onto me Emma. I know when you're lying"

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just pissed!" Emma began squirming in her seat.

"At what?" Regina asked, gently placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, as if to let her know she was safe.

"I gave so much of my time to that … that man!" She spat. "And look where I am now? Alone and vulnerable again!"

Regina squeezed Emma's shoulder. No one actually knew why Emma and Hook had split. Only that the engagement was off and she didn't want to talk about it. Regina didn't want to question her as she knew how easily Emma could put her walls back up. Taking her hand from her shoulder, Regina moved closer and waited for the younger woman to continue.

Emma placed her now empty coffee cup on the coffee table and ran her hand through her hair before continuing. "All he did was lie to me and go behind my back. I know … I _knew_ I deserved better but I just didn't know what to do."

She looked at Regina, and Regina smiled, she hoped it looked reassuring and cheering.

"I did love him you know. I just don't think I was ever 'in love' with him. And for a long time I thought that was my issue. You know, abused system kid, incapable of loving or being loved and I just figured, if I stick at it, eventually it will all work out alright." She sighed.

"But it didn't. I didn't feel the things my parents gush about. The true love stuff. It just felt forced and the longer it went on the more I was hateful of all the lies and schemes."

"He wasn't … _that_ … bad." Regina, rather unwillingly stated.

"Regina! He was the reason Gregg and Tamara tortured you! He killed my grandfather. He threatened to kill Belle. Need I go on?"

Regina sighed, and settled further back onto the couch, arm across the back and her head rested on her shoulder.

"So what happened then?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at the question.

"I mean, you say you were aware of all this the whole time. So what changed? What made you do something about it?"

Emma bit her lip for second, contemplating the best way to say what had been the reason for her change of heart.

"It was you."

Regina gulped loudly. "Me?"

"Yes. It was watching you try to clean up after the Evil Queen. Taking ownership, that even though technically it wasn't you that had created the havoc, you still cleaned up the mess and took responsibility. And it got me thinking. You're not the Evil Queen. You haven't being her for a long time. And you have spent the last 5 years proving yourself, when you shouldn't have needed to. And every time something bad happened, people automatically assumed it was your doing, simply because of your past. And I can't imagine how that felt. How it must have felt to be trying your hardest to be an ethical person, and prove to Henry and yourself that you were good, to then have people, myself included, ready to pull you down at the drop of hat."

Emma suddenly sounded very sober and clear headed.

"And I'm so sorry Regina. You shouldn't have had to prove yourself over and over and over again. Once should have being enough. You didn't deserve that."

Regina felt her eyes watering. "You don't have to apologise Emma. Not at all. I made my mistakes and I was learning from them. I did have to prove myself, not only to the people of Storybrooke, or you or even Henry. But to myself.I had to become a better person for myself. I had to learn to like myself before I could expect others too. And anyway what does this have to do with the one handed wonder?"

Emma chuckled. "It has everything to do with him, because I realised you kept having to go through all that and yet Hook seemed to get a free pass every single goddamn time! Everyone forgave him for everything he did wrong, me included. No one ever ran and blamed him when a new curse came, or magic was been stolen, or someone let a monster into the town, and it wasn't fair. And the crap thing is, I turned a blind eye to it all. I feel like such a hypocrite."

Regina smiled. "Oh Emma. I understand, I really do. And if that helped you see the relationship was wrong then fair enough. But please don't feel like a hypocrite and don't dare feel bad for me. You only hear stories of the things I did back as the Evil Queen, you didn't actually see what I put those poor people through. I deserved everything I got over the last few years. But I think now we are all finally at peace with one another, People don't blame me any more and dare I say, I think I may finally be forgiven, which is all I ever wanted."

"But it wasn't fair Regina. All those years proving you weren't a villain, and it was obvious after the curse broke that that wasn't you anymore. You're not a villain. You _are_ a great person! You're a fantastic mom, a great leader for this town, and honestly, you're a saviour. _My_ saviour."

Regina gulped back a sob. "Oh Em-ma" Placing her hand on top of the younger woman's, Emma's hand curled around hers and Regina smiled broadly. "You saved me too. More times than I care to count actually."

Regina felt Emma's hand under her own start to shake and as she looked down at their conjoined hands and then up at the blondes face, she saw tears begin to flow down her face.

"Oh Emma" Regina moved forward and wrapped both her arms around Emma, allowing the woman to fall into the embrace, and sob freely, her shoulders shaking as the tears wracked her body.

"Ssh, it's ok. Let it out." Regina soothed.

Emma melted into the older woman's embrace, and suddenly felt conflicted. 'Oh gosh, where has this come from?' she thought as her body heaved with sobs. 'I'm Emma Swan, I don't cry on people's shoulders. But this feels comfortable and safe and oh my, she smells amazing …'

Emma pulled back quickly, wiped her nose on her sleeve, and wrung her hands together, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Emma?"

Emma continued to stare at her hands, scared to look up, until she saw Regina's hands invade her field of vision and clasp down over hers, squeezing gently.

"Emma?" The brunette tried to coax Emma into looking up. "What's wrong?"

'What's wrong? She didn't actually know. She just knew that the way she felt in that embrace, the way Regina had smelled and how soft her body felt had woken something inside of her, something she had being keeping buried for a long time.

"Em-ma?" Regina sounded worried now.

"I'm ok. I just … I just feel stupid"

"Why?"

Emma looked up finally, emerald green eyes meeting deep brown ones. Seeing the worry in Regina's eyes, Emma felt her walls crumbling. She could see something else behind those brown eyes too. Passion, Care, trust, and, was that … _love?_

She suddenly felt like her body was being taken over, like something was pulling her forward. Emma felt herself shift towards Regina. As if in slow motion, Emma felt herself moving closer and closer, could feel the heat from Regina's body and her lips were suddenly inches away from her own. She heard Regina breath sharply, her chest rise and fall suddenly, before pale pink lips suddenly connected with plump red ones. She felt Regina sigh into her mouth and then she was pushing back. Lips crashed together in a fury of passion, hands reached up and entwined in blonde and brown hair respectively, and bodies shifted closer together as if trying to become one. Regina leaning slightly over Emma, gave her the advantage to shake off her robe and pyjama top, and throw it to the floor, all while their lips never parted.

"Bedroom." Emma mumbled in between kisses. She waved her hand before a cloud of grey smoke engulfed them and left a vacant spot on the sofa.

Landing softly onto Regina's king size bed, Emma rolled over Regina so she was straddling the older woman.

"You have too many clothes on." She growled, whilst reaching underneath the brunette and pinging her bra open with a mere flick of her wrist. Smirking, she pressed her body down onto Regina's, her knee settled in the space between Regina's slightly open legs, and pressed her pale breasts against tanned ones, before attaching her lips to the side of Regina's neck and sucking gently.

Regina threw back her head and moaned, running one hand through her saviour's hair and the other down her tight body before resting on her hip. Emma continued to suck, nip and nibble on the tender flesh, while her hands roamed up and down the mocha coloured skin beneath her. Nudging her knee further into Regina's centre, Emma started to slip one bra strap, then another from toned shoulders, before leaning back and slowly releasing heaving breasts from within the confines of red lace. Regina's nipples quickly hardened with the blow of cold air they were quickly exposed to. Before she had time to respond, Emma growled "Mine", before attaching her mouth to an erect nipple, and licking and suckling as though she was a hungry baby feeding for the first time. Regina's hand tightened in Emma's hair and she moaned loudly, feeling the connection between the sensations in her breasts and the matching sensations currently dampening her expensive underwear. Eyes never leaving the blonde woman, who had now moved onto the other breast, Regina suddenly felt truly alive for the first time in her life. Every nerve in her body was on fire, she could feel her magic coursing through her veins, powerful and relaxing at the same time. Tearing her eyes away from the blonde's ministrations, who was now currently kissing her way down Regina's toned stomach and stopping just shy of her waistband to her drawstring pants, she threw her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly. Emma tutted at the offending object that was in her way and proceed to slide the bottoms down shapely legs before tossing them to the floor. Kneeling near the end of the bed, Emma positioned herself between thick thighs and brushed her nose against the increasingly damp lace of Regina's rather enticing red panties. "Hmm are you all wet for _me_ Madam Mayor?" Emma sounded so sultry, especially using the old enemy name in such a way.

Regina squeaked out what she thought was a 'yes just for you Swan' … but she couldn't be too sure, as no sooner had she got out the word yes, Emma dived into the lace barrier housing Regina's very wet and throbbing centre, and Regina forgot how to coherently formulate words. It was very hard to focus with blonde hair fanned across brown thighs and a tongue licking slowly and teasingly up and down the now sodden red lace.

Emma could feel the heat radiating from Regina's centre and my god, the smell! Musk and soap. So Regal. So Regina. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Regina's bucking hips not helping her patience, Emma reached up and hooked a finger under the waistband of the sexy, but no longer wanted or needed panties, and as Regina helpfully lifted her ass and then legs straight up in front, Emma slid them down and off. Lowering her legs back down to either side of the blonde, Emma resumed her position between the former Queens legs. Taking in one last scent, she began to lap her tongue up and down the length of Regina's centre.

Clutching the bed sheet with one hand, and wrapping Emma's long hair around the other, Regina's breathing became shallow and rapid as Emma explored further. A wet tongue sliding back and forth slowly then quickly across her throbbing clit, was making Regina's head spin and her entire body began to jerk as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Em-ma! EMMA!"

Her entire body shook and rose slightly as Emma suddenly clamped her mouth tightly over Regina's clit and sucked.

"OH MY GOD EMMMMMA!"

Emma held on, looking up under hooded eyes and watching Regina ride out her orgasm until she felt her begin to come down. Chuckling slightly Emma quickly kissed the inside of her thighs and slowly brought herself back up to hover above the older woman.

Eyes closed, cheeks and breasts flushed pink, dark brown locks mussed across the pillow, chest heaving and shaking, Emma smiled at the beautiful sight below her. 'Trust the former Evil Queen to be a complete _Pillow_ Queen' she thought.

Without opening her eyes, Regina muttered. "You're wearing too many clothes Saviour" and with a flick of her wrist, some purple smoke and a loud yelp, Emma's clothes vanished; the cold air hitting her body drastically and causing Goosebumps to rise all over her now naked body.

"Regina?!" she screeched.

Reaching her arms out towards the blonde, she encouraged her closer. Emma gladly took the invitation to settle her cold body next to the warm one and snuggle in closely, head on Regina's chest, arm splayed across the brunettes stomach and her leg slung across hers.

"Well … that was new." She smiled.

"You were amazing." Regina stated, lightly kissing the top of the blonde head currently nestled against her left breast.

"Your turn tomorrow?" Emma chuckled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm too tired now. I just want to fall asleep like this. If I wasn't going to wake up tomorrow, at least I would die a happy woman."

Regina smiled largely and again kissed the woman's head before closing her eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep with Emma's body tangled around her own.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beamed through the window, shining onto Emma's face and causing her to grumble and turn to face the middle of the bed. Feeling warm breath on her face, her body froze! Shit! Last night's activities flooded into her groggy brain and she groaned slightly. Holy shit! She had slept with Regina! Not sleeping like two friends innocently sharing a bed, but two lovers sharing each other's bodies. Opening her eyes slightly, a face came into focus. God, she looked beautiful sleeping. Dark wavy brown hair framed her delicate facial features, her plump lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell with each soft breath. For a former Evil Queen, she sure looked peaceful in her slumber. Emma wasn't sure what to do next. Would Regina regret the night of passion between them? Would she think they were a couple? Would she be ok with it, but not want a repeat? Did Emma even want a repeat? Her head spinning, she slowly slipped out of the queen sized bed, gathered her clothing, scattered by Regina's magic in the throes of her passion, and crept into the bathroom.

After pulling on her jeans and her tank, foregoing the bra, she placed her hands on the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. 'Get a grip of yourself Swan!' she whispered to herself. What happens now? If Regina wakes up and shows signs of regret, Emma wasn't sure she could take that. She still didn't deal well with rejection. Her walls were still up and more so with Regina! This was a woman who had often invaded Emma's thoughts and fantasies. A woman for who Emma had so many confusing thoughts and feelings for. Even her relationship to Killian hadn't quelled those thoughts or feelings. She thought she had loved the pirate, finally succumbing to his relentless badgering for a relationship and settling for what she believed was love but what turned out to be comfort and safety. Deep down inside, her body; her spirit, was telling her she was wrong. She realised she didn't love Killian cos she was already in love with someone else, someone she really shouldn't have been. Regina and Emma's relationship had gone from toxic to tolerable before settling on friendship and co-parenting. She wasn't entirely sure when her feelings had turned from love to hate, but she knew that she'd had to bury them! The last thing she wanted was to make a big mistake in thinking Regina felt the same and make her hate her again. Regina kept her feelings close to her chest, the disadvantage to being the cold hearted Evil Queen for so long meant she was very hard to read sometimes, so Emma was clueless as to how the older woman saw her beyond a friend and mother to their shared son.

Henry. He had being one of the reasons she had ended her relationship with Hook. She came to admit that she was living a lie and didn't want Henry to get attached to the new family unit they were creating for it to be ripped away at a later date when Emma began to feel suffocated and miserable. But now what? What would happen with Regina? How would whatever was happening between them impact on Henrys life?! She couldn't imagine Henry would be too pleased with his birth mom and adopted mom 'getting it on'. She wasn't even aware of what Henrys views on Lesbians were. Did he mind? Did he care? Was he bothered? And even if he wasn't, it's a different story when it's your parents!

Flight or fight? Hearing Regina move and softly whisper her name, Emma decided it was flight. Sliding the window wide, she slipped out easily and began to descend down the drainpipe. She just couldn't deal with this right now, not while her head was such a mess. She needed some time alone. Hoping she had made the right choice, she dropped the last 4 feet to the ground and sprinted off towards the street.

Crashing through her front door, Emma slammed it close then fell backwards against it. Her home now empty, stripped of the pirate and his belongings, Henry at her mom's, there was no one around to see the former foster child slide down against the door, bring her knees into her chest, and wrap her arms around them. Feeling confused and alone, Emma felt the teenage girl in her emerge, that young lost girl who never belonged, never fit in and her anxieties began to emerge. Why was she feeling so conflicted? A part of her wanted nothing more than to race back to the mayor's mansion, wrap the older woman in her arms and never ever let go. Be happy together, a perfect little family with their son. But there was an even bigger part of her that wished last night had never happened. Did Regina want her? Would Henry hate her? The fear of rejection was over whelming and Emma could feel her heart palpitating. Why were things always so complicated with her? She began to cry, her body wracked with choked sobs, not quite sure why she was crying, just knowing that she needed to.

When she couldn't produce any more tears, she wiped her snotty nose on her arm, stood up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the tap, she splashed her face with cold water, washed her hands then wandered into her bedroom, her bed still unmade from two nights previous and laid down amongst the crumpled sheets. Her mind racing and eyes closed, she tried some deep breaths in order to calm her brain and instantly her thoughts raced to the events of last night.

Anger. Alcohol. The Mayors mansion. Shouting. Crying. Hugging. Kissing. Red lace underwear. Naked flushed skin. Brown hair fanned across crisp white pillows. Regina's hands tangling through her long hair as she pushed her centre closer towards Emma's willing mouth. Her name been moaned from bright red lips, 'Em-ma'

Emma's eyes flew open. Jumping from the bed, she grabbed her car keys and a jacket and stomped out the front door. She needed someone to talk to and she knew just the person.

Opening her eyes, Regina was shocked to see an empty space where there should be a lanky blonde, naked and beautiful. But there was nothing. The left side of the bed was empty. Calling Emma's name softly, the brunette closed her eyes and sank further into her pillows. She had gone. Gone before Regina had awakened. 'So she didn't have to deal with reality', Regina thought. 'Typical Swan'

Now what? Did she go after the younger woman? Or did she leave her to come to her? Regina knew how flighty Emma could be and didn't want to scare her off. Regina was sure of her feelings. And had being for a long time. Ever since they came back from Neverland, working together to save their son and finding common ground. Regina's feelings for the blonde had grown with every day they had spent together, every curse they had gone through, and every monster they had fought together. While Regina did have very strong feelings for Robin, and can honestly say that she did genuinely love him, she also knew deep down she also had the same, if not more intense, feelings for the saviour. Losing Robin had hurt her so much, but didn't compare to the feelings she had when Emma was in trouble and there was a risk of losing her.

She also knew that Emma harboured feelings for her, whether the blonde woman chose to admit that to anyone or even to herself. It was obvious in the lingering looks, the flirty comments and the biggest fact being that Emma sacrificed herself to the darkness to save Regina.

That act of selflessness was when Regina knew their fates had being sealed. That this was the person she was meant to be with. Tinkerbell was wrong. Robin wasn't her soul mate. Emma was. She now just needed Emma to see that. And the fact that she had flitted this morning before Regina had awoke, showed her that she probably wasn't ready to admit it just yet. So now Regina faced a dilemma of her own. Did she go to Emma and push her into admitting the feelings she already knew where there? Or did she give the younger woman some space and time to come to that conclusion on her own, knowing that Emma scared easy and ran from commitment?

Burying her head further into the fluffy pillows, Regina sighed. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
